Administrative Core Project Summary The administrative core of the UNC Alcohol Research Center entitled ?MOLECULAR AND CIRCUIT PATHOGENESIS IN ALCOHOL ADDICTION? is organized to foster and conduct interdisciplinary and collaborative research on alcohol use disorders with a specific emphasis on molecular and circuit pathogenesis underlying these disorders. In this renewal, we build upon the strengths of our Center by extending our understanding of ethanol pathology mediated by dysregulation of neural circuits involving cytokine, dopamine, dynorphin, GABA, glutamate, histone deacetylase and kinase signaling. The specific aims of the Administrative Core are to provide scientific inspiration and administrative leadership for the Alcohol Research Center, monitor and enhance interaction among the research components, optimize synergy and sharing of resources and services, organize seminars and workshops to stimulate exchange of scientific information among the Center faculty and staff. Further, we will work to stimulate new alcohol research programs at UNC, disseminate new research knowledge to health professionals, academics, college students, families and youth in NC. The Administrative core is involved in community outreach activities designed to improve awareness, prevention, and treatment of alcohol use disorders. In addition, the Administrative Core oversees all budgetary issues, appropriate allocation of funds as well as preparation of progress reports and the renewal of the ARC. In summary, the administrative core is designed to maximize research rigor, significance, innovation, collaboration and productivity to advance the research aims and to use scientific knowledge to improve health by educating health professionals, parents, college students and youth.